An UN Familiar Experiance
by BiggerBetter
Summary: Warning, this is a sex story, do not read if you have a weak heart, bladder or are turned on easily... oh and don't read if under 15
1. Porn is on the desktop, Love is in it

_**AN UNFAMILIAR EXPERIENCE**_

**Chapter One - Porn Is On The Desktop, Love Is In It**

Daniel tore out his laptop, meaning to watch one of his many Anime series.

"What should we watch today?" He asked, glancing at the skinny frame of his best friend Matthew, Our hero. "What's your favorite Anime Character?" Daniel asked, opening a folder to reveal all his anime, from Hell-Girl, Zero-No-Tskumia and Rosario + Vampire all flashed across the screen almost as if to mock them… then the screen went blank

"NOOOOOOOO!" Screamed Daniel, lashing out at the closest piece of furniture he could find with a well aimed kick. "It's fucked up again hasn't it" said Matthew poking the screen for good measure.

"Wait a minute-" said Daniel, bounding off of his beanbag towards a small black case about the size of a tennis racket, and removed a Battery that radiated the color green.

"The guy at the computer store said if it did that again, to use one of these" Daniel said, handing it to Matthew and replacing himself on the beanbag. "If you say s- WOAH!… uh… dude? It's glowing" Replied Matthew once he caught a glimpse of the demonic looking thing. "Uh… this won't turn me into a giant monster right?" asked Matthew mockingly dropping the battery back into Daniel's hands.

"Just hurry and plug it in, I haven't looked at porn in over ten seconds and I'm realizing things other than the screen… oooh the world is sooo pretty…" Daniel said, looking around as if for the first time.  
"Alright already" Said Matthew, taking the Glowing piece and jamming it into the socket at the rear of the laptop, immediately starting the windows start up page to Daniel's delight.

The question of their favorite Anime character disappeared as they saw the screen.

"Hey! Cool, look at your desktop" Said Matthew pointing at a scene from Zero-No-Tskumia that was showing part of one of the episodes, Tabitha (Also known as Princess Charlotte) stood nude, hiding Saito (a guy from our world) from the rampaging mob of big breasted women.

"Hell hath no greater fury than woman scorned" Said Daniel, Matthew glared at him, trying to come up with a decent one liner to rival his friends. "Man who walk through airport door sideways going to bang-Cock" he said eventually to which Daniel shot him a look that dared him to repeat himself, but Matthew was content with himself.

For revenge Daniel covered the nudity of Tabitha with his hand, but instead of touching the computer screen it went right through, a green glow emitting where his hand had been, "JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!" Daniel yelled, subtitles flashed on the screen which read 'did you hear something?.'

Matthew grabbed Daniel's hand, intending to drag him away, but instead they both fell screaming into the screen onto Tabitha and Saito.

Daniel groped around, eventually setting his hand on something small and comfortable, Matthew had the same experience, but in the other direction.

"Matthew? I think I'm groping Tabitha" Said Daniel opening his eyes, it took a second (and another squeeze) to realize his hand lay on Saito's package, Daniel gave out a barely audible whimper of despair as he tore his hand away and turned to Matthew.

"Matthew, are you al- WOAH!" Said Daniel, but was caught off guard by the sight of Tabitha's small breasts being wrestled by Matthew's exploring hands, a dumb look on his face, her lower region covered by a semi-conscious Saito.

(Saito was smiling, but because of Tabitha or Daniel?… we will never know)

"Air Hammer" Breathed Tabitha, and an incredible blast of power sent them flying through the window opposite and crashing into a rosebush.

"Yeah… I'd hit that" Said Daniel dreamily as he drifted into unconsciousness.

An hour later Matthew awoke to a sight that put his horror movie collection to shame, Daniel lying opposite him in nothing but his silky black boxers, then he noticed something worse, he was only wearing underwear as well.

Matthew let out a scream that almost shattered glass and bounced out of the bed as far from Daniel as he could manage.

"Hey, keep it down man… people are sleeping and stuff" Daniel mumbled, his hand reaching underneath the cover to scratch a mosquito bite on his leg.

The door opened and a bored looking Tabitha walked in, wearing a light grey nightgown, she saw Matthew standing in his orange underwear, cowering in fear from the double bed and just blinked, placing a set of clothes she had brought for him on the bedroom floor, which Matthew immediately bolted for and pulled on without discretion.

He left the room, now wearing the clothes and saw Tabitha walking towards her room, he ran to catch up and tapped her on the shoulder, then noticed she was reading a book.

"Good book?" Matthew asked, stupidly forgetting the fact that they shouldn't be able to understand each other.

Tabitha merely nodded and continued walking, leading Matthew to the door.

"You can understand me?" asked Matthew astonished, to which Tabitha just nodded again, Matthew caught himself at a loss for words.

"I… uh… I like your nightgown" Matthew said, trying to break what he thought was an awkward silence, and was abruptly pushed onto the wall, Tabitha's lips reached Matthew's and locked them both into a long and… well… awkward kiss.

"Wow" said Matthew, when it finally ended as he shook his head and blinked to rid him of the surprise.


	2. The Unfamiliar Experiance

**Chapter Two - An UN Familiar Experience**

Tabitha dragged Matthew into the room, her eyes glinting in a predatory way, Matthew stared back at her semi flat chest, catching himself drooling in anticipation, Tabitha flushed red at the glare of a man with one thing on his mind, and savored the power she held over him.

"Right… Hammer time" Said Matthew and was abruptly blasted into the opposite wall.

"Ouch… I meant sex" Matthew said to Tabitha, as he rubbed the back of his head, Tabitha held out her small hand towards Matthew, and he looked up at her, and the way her light blue hair covered her glasses, giving an untamed and wild look about her.

Matthew took Tabitha's hand, believing in the innocence of it, however, he wasn't surprised when Tabitha drew his bony hand up her light grey nightshirt, making light contact with her inner thighs before sliding it to stroke her muff.

And with that quick feel, he realized an important fact.

"You Shave?!" Matthew said, it was not quite a question but Tabitha answered anyway

"Yes" in as sweet a voice as a woman with a man's hand exploring her lower region like Christopher Columbus and America could do.

"Bow Chicka Bow W-" but before he could finish his sentence, an Air Hammer blasted him back down ad Tabitha began to tear his clothes off, her fingers clutching at his shirt, moans emitting From Tabitha as Matthew's index finger found her clitoris.

Meanwhile in the opposite room, Daniel lay under the covers listening to the sounds next door when suddenly he heard an ecstasy filled "OH GOD!" break from Tabitha's lips.

"HE WON'T BLOODY HELP YOU IF YOU DON'T SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Daniel Screamed as he banged on the wall.

Again back in Tabitha's room, Tabitha had Matthew's shirt and pants off in a crumpled heap next to them and a solid erection that had arose a pyramid had appeared under his orange jocks, and this time it was Tabitha's turn to drool, but not from her mouth.

Matthew's hand suddenly noticed the lubrication that had appeared and abruptly shoved his fingers into the warm destination of her urethra, making her shudder as Matthew moved closer for more, and Tabitha was only too happy to comply, bashing his hand away with yet another Air Hammer, mid-stroke she lowered herself into position and threw them next to the already growing pile.

She settled herself slowly onto his stolid cock, suddenly breaking her slow descent into pleasure with an avid thrust that left them both in convulsions, making her bellow with both pleasure and surprise.

Matthew was surprised too, at the warmth of Tabitha's Vagina, but surprise didn't last long, as Tabitha recovered and began to ride him like a bull, Matthew found himself without a one liner and without breath as he was drawn deeper and deeper into the chasm of shivering ecstasy that engulfed them both, and radiated happiness from both parties as they came closer and closer to each others climax, whilst the banging on the wall became louder.

Eventually after several minutes of bliss Matthew stupidly mumbled a sentence between "OH TABITHA!" and "OH CRAP!" as he realized his lack of protection, but that didn't stop Tabitha as she bounced up and down on Matthew's rigidly straight cock.

Her head thrown back, Matthew decided now as a time to grope the small breasts that formed Tabitha's chest, both hands shot up her nightgown for a squeeze when he was bashed back down by a surprised Tabitha's Air Hammer.

"Do you know any other spells? That one kind of hurts!" said Matthew as he tried again, only to be bashed down by another and another.

"Persistent aren't you" Tabitha said, finally allowing Matthew's hands to explore the territory no man had gone before, and Matthew happily accepted the final "Frontier."

But just as he touched her breasts he felt the coming of a release of all the sexual tension (And pain) built from the past twenty minutes with Tabitha.

"Oh, no you don't, not yet" Tabitha said, still moving in jerking motions.

Matthew's body embraced the seventh Air Hammer as he continued.

But as it turned out, Tabitha grew tired of the cowgirl position, and stood up, Matthew's penis slapping against his stomach as it exited its previous home bringing a look of dismay upon Matthew's face, which was quickly replaced by joy as she lay on her back in a revealing position, almost as if in a trance, Matthew lay down on top of her and with Tabitha's hand as guidance he penetrated her womanhood for a second time, more pleasurable than the first and continued to bathe in their pleasure, driving home with every thrust the slithering mass they had become.

Tabitha's pleasure peaked multiple times to Matthew's joy but yet again an Air Hammer prevented him from coming and they changed positions to yet more unusual methods, time grew on and on, hour past.

Matthew was gripping Tabitha's thighs as her feet rested on his shoulders, both emitting feeble moans with each thrust, the banging sensation Tabitha felt as the erection of Matthew slid deep into her previously virgin body, she no longer had the strength left to give him an Air Hammer but it didn't matter, she was almost finished and would soon climax, the thought hammered in her head like the neighbor and their wall.

Finally the moment came close, both Tabitha and Matthew thrust with renewed energy, the pureness of the excitement filled them both as Matthew's quivering member hammered in and out of Tabitha, steadily engulfing them both in lust for each others own finish.

Tabitha's bellowed yet again as her thigh muscles contracted and squeezed Matthew deeper so that he came explosively, his seed burst from the top of his penis directly in Tabitha's vagina so deep she felt it as it slithered around.

Too exhausted to move they just lay there, Matthew still inside Tabitha, both panting and smiling.

"Bow Chicka Bow-" Before Matthew could finish, a weak Air Hammer knocked him out of Tabitha so fast that a small trickle of his seamen flicked onto her nose and made her wince.

Disgusted she used two more Air Hammer's which resulted in knocking Matthew unconscious, before she went to sleep.

The next morning Matthew and Daniel were walking and limping towards the dining hall when they spotted Tabitha hidden behind a book, glancing up as she noticed Matthew and smiled.

"Hey, was that Tabitha? no, cant be, Tabitha never smiles" Daniel said with an evil glare in his eyes.

"We did something... uh-" but Matthew stopped his words mid-sentence as Tabitha secretly slapped his ass.

"-Magical" Tabitha completed, Matthew's hands instinctively moved to cover his crotch as he replied "Yeah right, Magical".

_**THE END**_


End file.
